KIO part 11: The comeback
by AngelicKuro
Summary: I AM ALIVE. It is time to start a new! Kuro is back! And his absence has sent the world into chaos! The season 2 premiere! And it comes with a bang! Get ready for one wild ride!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A ghost from the past

**The plain of flames**

Xero and Larxene ran through the plains of fire. With each flame that died, too more came to take its place. It was at this time, that Xero decided to make some conversation.

"So, Larxene,"

"Mm?"

"How did this happen again?"

"Remember, Kuro left, Kumori took this time as an advantage, became emperor of the world, and we are now public enemy number two."

"Heh heh heh, number two…"

"Stay focused Hakumei, or I'm not gonna bang you tonight."

"I thought I was banging her?" Xero thought.

**The skies above the forest of forgotten memories…**

Kuro sat against the wall. The autopilot would take him to Aura's house. Man, it all ended so fast, Kuro just wished that, he could do it over again. It had gone by so fast, and, it's all over now… well, it's for the better. He remembered, oh yes he remembered, but was it really worth it?

Kuro looked out the window and saw the forest the same way he had left it. "A whole year…" Kuro said, then he stood up, he was not in his ordinary organization XIII uniform anymore. He was taller, and he had his hair spiked up. He was wearing a crimson shirt, it had flames on the sleeves. And he was wearing black jeans. It was time. The back door of the ship opened. Kuro stepped to the door. He then jumped out.

The winds were loud on Kuro's ears. Kuro almost forgot to spread his wings. But he didn't forget, and he spread his wings. He flew downward still. Then a blue aura, the same color as his wings, emerged from him and flew from him creating a tale like a comic.

**The forest of forgotten memories…**

Abinixia, Zexion, Iceralx, and Retsuchi walked through the forest. It was silent until Abinixia asked, "Why are Xero and Fatima in the plain of flames, again?"

"Xero needs to replenish his powers." Retsuchi said, then they saw a bright light emitting from the sky. They looked up and saw what appeared to be a comet shooting towards Aura's house.  
"What was that?" Iceralx asked.

"I don't know," Retsuchi said, taking out her knives, "But I don't wanna take the time to find out, let's get to Aura's before something bad happens."

**Master Aura's house…**

Xion, Yuan, Aura, and Draxnew sat in the living room, they looked out into the torn world. Smoke emitted from all the major cities. And the sky seemed to be a dark red with all the blood the four knew about.

"Why are we waiting here?!" Draxnew yelled, "Kumori's out there and he's ruling this world! Don't we have the power to stop him?!"

"Now, Draxnew," Aura said, "You know as well as anyone that Kuro is the only way to defeat Kumori."

"But he's been gone for so long! He's not coming back! It's been almost a year!"

"More than…" Xion said quietly.

"What?" Yuan said, "I swear, I haven't heard that girl talk in almost a year, about the time-"

"Kuro left." Aura finished for him.

"Yeah!" Yuan said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not just gonna stand around and wait for a gho-" Draxnew started, but he was interrupted by a light blue flash from outside, "What was that?"

"I… I don't know…" Aura said. Then they heard a knocking at the door. Aura walked over to the door and opened it.

"Alright," Came a familiar voice from outside the door, then Xion, Draxnew, and Yuan went to the door, and saw someone, he said, "What the hell did I miss?" The four saw Kuro, standing in the entry way.

**HOLY SH**! Kuro's back! And he's the world's only hope! It's time for the purification to begin! Oh yeah, BTW, about that whole "Amaya" thing from the last story, well, I abandoned that, yeah, Bada-bing! We're back on a schedule! I got my computer back! So every Saturday! Oh yeah, and in ten days, it's the KIO one year aniversery!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heading forward

"Kuro!" Xion yelled, then she ran to the front door and hugged said half-elf, "You're finally back?!"

"Yeah…" Kuro said, then he walked past Xion, Draxnew, and the two old people, he seemed sad.

"Kuro?" Xion said, "Is something wrong?"

"…no…" Kuro said, quietly, then he went upstairs and into his room. Then Yuan heard something outside, he opened the door and saw Abinixia, Iceralx, Zexion, and Retsuchi standing outside the door with their weapons out.

"Is everything alright here?" Retsuchi asked.

"Alright?" Draxnew said, popping his head out the door, "It's way more than alright! Kuro's back!"

"What?" The four outside asked, dropping their weapon.

* * *

Everyone from Team Xero, except Xero, Larxene, and Kuro, were sitting at the dinner table, but there was no food out yet.

"Is he alright?" Retsuchi asked, "He's been in his room since he got back, right?"

"Yeah…" Draxnew said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with why he left in the first place."

"I'll go talk to him," Xion said, sliding her seat from the table and heading up the stairs.

Xion opened the door to Kuro's room slowly. When she opened it she saw that all the lights were out, and Kuro was in his bead, his faced was covered by a pillow on his head.

"Kuro?" Xion whispered, "Are you awake?" She walked slowly to the bed, she lifted the pillow off of Kuro's head and he was asleep. She saw Kuro had what appeared to be dried tears on his cheeks.

"Why would he be crying?" Xion thought, then she just leaned over to Kuro and kissed him on the cheek, "Good to have you back, Kuro." She whispered. Then she went down the stairs.

**The Plain of fire…**

"What the hell?!" Xero yelled, as the flames shot at him from behind, "How did the find us?!"

"I don't know, oh great prince," Larxene said sarcastically, "Maybe next time you'll think of a better name then Long John Bigen!"

"Hey, hey, hey! It's beautiful!"

"Ok," Larxene said sarcastically, then she shot a lightning bolt at one of the flame knights. Then she heard Xero's cell phone wring.

"Hello?" Xero said, answering the phone,

"Xero?" Aura's voice asked over the phone, "Is everything alright? You sound tired."

"Oh no, everything's fine!" Xero said as Larxene shot a lightning bolt at another knight, "What is it you need?"

"Well when you finish recharging, head back to my house, someone's waiting to see you!"

"What? Who?"

"It's the tenth." Aura said, then Xero got a grin on his face.

"Alright," He said, then he hung up, "That was Aura," He turned to Larxene, "Look's like our old friend Kuro's back!"

"Really?" Larxene said, "Then let's get going!"

"You took the words right outa my mouth," Xero said," But we'll have to go the long way!"

"No problem!" Larxene said, then she and Xero stopped in their tracks, then Xero grew demonic wings, and Larxene shot lightning to the ground, then they shot into the sky, and flew to the east.

**Aura's House…**

"So?" Retsuchi asked Xion as she walked down the stairs.

"He was asleep," Xion said, "But I could tell he's done some serious crying."

"What?" Draxnew asked, as Xion sat down in her seat.

"Yeah. But I couldn't tell why."

"Odd," Aura said, "Oh, Xion, I called Xero and Larxene, they're on their way home."

"Good," Xion said, "Kuro always opens up to Xero."

"Yeah…" Aura said, then the group looked out unto the torn world.

"Finally, after all this time," Abinixia said, "It can come to an end…

**Yep… that's it for now… so, ill be posting a new chapter every now and then, but come this Saturday, my schedule starts up again, so be ready!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The infamous flashback

**The Next day…**

Kuro got up. He walked outside of his bedroom into the hall. He went downstairs and saw everyone sitting at the dining room table, Xero and Larxene included. Xero looked up and smiled.

"Welcome back Kuro!" Everyone said, then Kuro noticed when he came down there was a banner hanging from the ceiling that read: Welcome Back!

Kuro did not respond, he just went to his seat and sat in it. Kuro just looked down silently.

"Uh…" Xero said, "Kuro! I had Larxene and Aura make cookies for breakfast!"

Kuro did not respond still, he just kept looking down.

"Come on buddy!" Xero said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Kuro said,

"Uh… want a cookie?" Xero said, holding up a cookie.

"No…" Kuro said, he just kept looking down.

"Kuro, come on, tell us, what's bugging you?"

"…"

"Kuro…"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I… let you all down?"

"What?!" Xero yelled, "What do you mean?"

"I saw that this world has been ruined, because of me."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Xero… I know that I'm the only way to defeat Kumori, obviously he knew it too, so he conquered our world."

"Kuro…" Xero said, "It's not you!"

"Yes it is!" Kuro yelled, "Because of me, the world we all know and love is on the brink of destruction!"

"Kuro! Shut up!" Draxnew yelled.

"Woah…" Xero said.

"Kuro, this ISN'T your fault, you hear me?!" Draxnew said, "Remember back on the mountain?! Kumori could have killed you there! He could've made this move whenever he wanted!"

"Shut up!" Kuro yelled, "You don't understand any of this!"

"I know more than you think!" Draxnew said, "I know you're The Fallen Angel! I know you're the only way to kill Kumori!"

"Draxnew…" Kuro said, "I… I'm sorry…"

"Kuro, stop apologizing!" Draxnew said, "Stop taking the blame for EVERYTHING! It isn't always your fault!"

"But…"

"Listen, Kuro." Draxnew said, "It doesn't matter who's fault it is, all that matters is that we have to defeat Kumori now! And nothing can get in our way!"

"You… you're right," Kuro said, "But, first, would anybody mind telling me how this all happened?"

"I'll gladly tell you…" Xero said, then the lights went out, and a spotlight showed on Xero, he was in a tuxedo, had a top hat, and a cane "In song!"

"No!" Kuro said, then he flicked the lights on, "Tell me normally."

"How about in flashback?" Xero said, still in the outfit.

"Fine…" Kuro said.

"Alright!" Xero said, "Well…"

**Ten months earlier…**

Xero was sitting in the living room, he was watching T.V, or at least, he was flipping through the channels. He then saw his face on the TV. So he stayed, he saw that it was the news, and he was on a wanted picture.

"This man, Tenchi Hakumei, AKA Xero Asterik, is a wanted fugitive, if seen, report him to the police." The woman on the TV said.

"Oh this can't be good," Xero said, then he got up and walked into the kitchen, "Larxene?" Xero said, "We need to go!"

"Go where?" Larxene asked, who was sitting in a chair, reading the latest issue of "Hunting Monthly."

"Anywhere but here!" Xero said, "I was on TV, apparently I'm a fugitive!"

"Oh, this can't be good." Larxene said.

"That's what I said!" Xero said, "Now let's go!"

"Go where?" Aura asked, who was just walking into the room.

"Listen, Aura, I can't stay here, I'm a fugitive!"

"What?" Aura said, then she picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"Initiated by new Emperor for life, Kumori Hakumei," The woman on TV said, "Tenchi Hakumei and his companions are hereby under arrest, if any of these people are seen," a picture of the group, excluding Kuro was shown on the TV, "Contact Police immediately."

"Shit!" Aura said, "Since when was Kumori Emperor?"

"He must've heard that Kuro is gone," Xero said, "So, he took advantage, now let's go."

"Don't worry," Aura said, then she shot a blue energy at Xero and Larxene's feet, "There, your tracks are covered."

"Thanks, master, we will be back in a month or so with the status." Xero said.

"Note taken!" Aura said, then Xero went up to the door, opened it and there was a guard, much like the one from Reno's hideout, standing in the entry way.

"You!" The guard Said, "You three are under arrest! Direct orders from Emperor Hakumei!"

"Tell Hakumei," Xero said, drawing out his swords, "That I'll be late." Then he sliced at the guard, the guard blocked with a gun and shot at Xero. Xero blocked the bullets with his swords, and kicked the guard in the face, making the guard fly out.

"Aura! Larxene! Move!" Xero yelled, then the three ran outside to the guard, he got up, and shot into the air three times. Then more guards appeared from the bushes and trees surrounding the house.

"An ambush!" Aura yelled.

"Really master?" Xero yelled, "Hadn't noticed."

"Smart ass!" Aura yelled, then the three jumped forward, each one fighting several guards, after many long fights, all the guards were finished off, and the three met together.

"Aura," Xero said, "Thank you for all that you've done."

"You are my apprentice," Aura said, "And don't worry, I'll tell the others the news."

"Thank you," Xero said, then he and Larxene turned around and ran into the distance.

"Be careful," Aura said, "My student.

**Presently…**

"So that's how it happened," Xero said, proud of his story.

"Alright," Kuro said, "Now what do we do?"

"Simple!" Xero said, "We need to get all the races in the world who still resist Kumori to unite against him!"

"And how do we do that?" Kuro said, "Wait, how do you know whole species oppose Kumori?"

"Kumori rules the human world," Xero said, "So, in a nutshell, only humans obey him."

"Ok," Kuro said, "Then what species is our first target?"

"It is actually two races, and they are at war with each other," Xero answered, "it is a battle as old as good vs evil, light vs darkness, a battle as old as time itself."

"Well?" Kuro asked, "What are the two races?"

"Vampires and Werewolves," Xero said.

**THE END… of Part 11! So, Kuro's spirit is back, We know how this happened, and we know how to defeat the Kumori, and out first target is ready! But will uniting Werewolves and Vampires be hard? Also, drama between Kuro, Xion, and Draxy! Also, what has the Organization of XIII been up to? All this and more in the infamous…**

**KIO Part 12: The Blood of the Moon**


End file.
